


Kalligraphie

by TempleCloud



Series: The Adventures of Twigleg [3]
Category: Drachenreiter | Dragon Rider - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleCloud/pseuds/TempleCloud
Summary: Gilbert hat Schwierigkeiten, Fliegenbeins Handschrift zu lesen.  Ben schlagt eine Lösung vor.
Relationships: Ben & Fliegenbein
Series: The Adventures of Twigleg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772449





	Kalligraphie

**Author's Note:**

> ‚Ich nehme an, der Homunkulus wird die Reise wieder dokumentieren?‘ rief Gilbert... ‚Rictet ihm bitte aus, daa er an seiner Handschrift arbeiten muss. Ich habe Tage gebraucht, um seine Aufzeichnungen von der Kraken-Mission zu entziffern!‘

Fliegenbein: Es ist unerträglich! Ich habe drei Wochen für den Bericht über die Greifen aufgebracht, und jetzt beschwert sich Gilbert, dass er unleserlich ist, sogar noch schlechter, als der über den Riesekraken! Ich habe ihn in meiner schönsten Handschrift geschrieben, damit jeder Schnörkel perfekt ist. Was will Gilbert mehr?

Ben: Ja, ja, deine Kalligraphie ist sehr elegant. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Gilbert Sütterlin lesen kann. Sie ist sehr anders als moderne Schrift.

Fliegenbein: Diese ist nicht Sütterlin! Sie is Kurrent, die der traditionelle Schriftstil in Deutschland seit mehr als sechshundert Jahren ist. Zugegebenermaßen ähnelte die frühere Version mehr Fraktur, aber diese ist dekorativer.

Ben: Ja, aber könntest du nicht mit deinem Computer der Bericht tippen, und ihn zu Gilbert als E-Mail schicken? Schließlich könnt ihr beide gut mit Computern umgehen.

Fliegenbein: Aber die Antiquaschrift ist ungenau! Zum Beispiel, werden ‚WACHStube‘ – eine Tube mit Wachs – und ‚WACHstube‘ – eine Stube für die Wache – in Antiqua ähnlich geschrieben. Aber in Kurrent, hat ‚WACHstube‘ einen lang gestreckten S.

Ben: Wie oft musste du über Tuben voll mit Wachs und Kammern für Wächter schreiben?

Fliegenbein: Nicht sehr oft, aber es ist immer möglich.

Ben: Wohlan, könntest du den nächsten Bericht tippen, dass sie nicht erwähnt? Schließlich ist es nicht sehr hilfreich, einen handgeschriebenen Bericht zu schicken, den wenige Leute lesen können. Es ist wie in Latein schreiben, an jemanden der kein Latein kann.

Fliegenbein: In Ordnung, ich werde den nächsten Bericht in Antiqua tippen.

Ben: Danke schön.

Fliegenbein: Und in Latein.


End file.
